Calvin and Susie Sitting in a Tree
by princessninjawarrior
Summary: Calvin, age 15, is majorly in love with Susie Derkins. He only has one problem: Hobbes. The jealous tiger wants to stop Calvin from seeing Susie, or so it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I hope you enjoy my take on an older Calvin. Tell me in the reviews what you think!**

**I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. This makes me sad.**

There she is. Walking home from school. Late as usual, studying in the library until 4. She does this every day, so by now I've noticed the pattern. Beautiful Susie Derkins. Sigh... I wish I could just walk up to her, sweep her off her feet and kiss her square on the lips. There's really only one thing stopping me: Hobbes. My jealous little "friend" would tear me to shreds if I went near "his" Susie. Literally. He thinks that they are destined to be together because of that one stupid little Valentine's Day card Susie sent him in the first grade. Things change. People mature. I remember I used to hate Susie, but now I worship the ground she walks on! She could _easily_ have forgotten about Hobbes. It also helps that I don't take the tiger outside anymore. I can't face that embarrassment. I mean, I'm 15, _way_ too old to play with my tiger.

I feel tempted to just run outside and talk to her, but Hobbes is blocking my only exit. It seems like a game of 20 questions when I need to leave. _Where are you going? Who are you going with? Why can't I come? When will you be back? _Jeez! He's worse than my mother! I wish I could get rid of him, and then I would be free to pursue my love. But somehow he's brought my parents over to the dark side. They keep saying, "Calvin, I know you don't like him anymore, but he's such an important part of your childhood memories. We can't just get rid of him." Bla bla bla! His evil ways have made him nearly invincible. I will have to be sneaky to meet her.

The plan in my mind is quite simple. Hobbes will find out, but only after the fact. I will have 90 glorious minutes alone with Susie, the girl of my dreams. To do this I will simply beg her to help me study for a test, or create some excuse to go to the library with her. Like a gentleman I will stay with her and offer to walk her home. Somewhere in this alone time I will ask her out. Simple. So long as Hobbes doesn't find out beforehand... but that's improbable. There's only tonight and tomorrow morning, because once I get to school I _can't_ be stopped.

I think Hobbes notices my anticipation and antsiness, but I pass it off as nervousness for a test tomorrow. Speaking of tests tomorrow, I probably should've studied. I guess I was too caught up in dreams of Susie that I couldn't. I decide to go to bed early so tomorrow I can wake up early and plan out my day with future Mrs. Calvin.

**So? What do you think? Review to tell me your opinion! Good or bad. Will Calvin get to see Susie? You'll find out soon! TTFN! ;) (by the way, sorry that the chapter is so short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You ready for mind-blowing awesomeness? Well then... you might be at the wrong place... LOL JKS this is pretty intense!**

**I don't own Calvin and Hobbes but every year I ask Santy Claws to give it to me! (Oh, and I don't own Santy Claws either!)**

I wake up early the next morning, too excited to stay in bed. My mom notices right away that something is different today. Normally she has to drag me out of bed for school. Hm. I hadn't thought of that. Hopefully Hobbes doesn't notice. I pick out a clean shirt and try to dress nicely for Susie. I actually brush my hair and properly groom myself. Nothing's too good for my Susiekins! I'm ready 10 minutes before I have to start walking, so I stare out the window at Susie's house. Suddenly I see her walk out her door. _Why not start our time together early?_ I think to myself. I yell some random excuse to my parents and rip my jacket from the closet. I turn around, only to see _him_. _Oh God what can I do now? _This thought ricochets in my mind for a bit until Hobbes speaks.

"In a rush? You don't leave until 8:04 usually. Why are you leaving at 7:55 today? What are you up to?" said Hobbes in an accusing voice.

"I'm not up to anything! Leave me alone! Why can't you just go away?" I yell to him, nearly mad. He haunts me every day. I can never escape him.

The tiger rolls his eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure. Why don't you just go back inside and we can play Spaceman Spiff. I'll tell your parents for you. What do you say?"

"No! I'm done with those games! Let me go!" I yell, starting a losing battle by tackling Hobbes. We fight each other for a while and eventually we somehow end up outside. I quickly bolt away down my driveway and scream to him, "Let me go Hobbes! Just let me go! I can't play anymore! Stop this obsession!"

I look up to see Susie at her mailbox, stunned by this exchange. I wave and smile and she sprints up her steps and into her house.

**Dah-dah-dahhhhhh! Why would Calvin's "Susiekins" run into her house? The next chapter is Susie's POV so you'll get all the info! Review please! It will get this done faster! Oh and I'm sorry about the short chapter but I'll try to make up for it next time! TTFN! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter's gonna be pretty intense! It's the moment of truth. How does Susie feel about Calvin? Well? Go find out! Stop reading the A/N and go read! Go! GO!**

**I **_**still **_**don't own Calvin or Hobbes or Susie, or his parents, or anything. Why, cruel world? Are you still reading this? Why? Get reading!**

Susie's POV

"Susie? Can you get the mail?"

_Ugh, stop yelling, mother, I'll get to it when I get to it._

Instead, out loud I called, "Yeah mom! I'll get it when I'm done! I still need to get ready for school!"

Not strictly the truth, but who's gonna find out? I'm almost done my book so I can't stop now! Why is the mail more important than my reading? I sigh, putting down my book. No matter how hard I try to ignore it, the guilt eats at me. I just can't lie to my parents. Not like Calvin, my neighbour. He lies about _everything_. I don't think he cares about them at all. I try to be tough and not care, but it just won't work for me. I guess I'm still a goody two-shoes at heart.

I walk downstairs, books in hand. I debate leaving for school early, but I decide to just get the mail and continue reading. I look out the window in my family room. I stare off into space, scanning Calvin's house. Something catches my eye in my daze. I see Calvin staring at something intensely. It looks like he's staring _right at my house._ I try to assure myself that he's just staring off into space like I was, but he never looks away once in 10 minutes I sit there. A chill runs down the length of my spine and I abruptly close the blinds and walk out of the room. Calvin can be quite creepy when he wants to be. I wonder why he would be looking here for so long. I unsuccessfully try to suppress a shudder.

At this point I remember that I was supposed to get the mail and leave for school. At this rate I won't get there with my usual 20 minutes to spare. I open my front door, letting the breeze into the house. I love the wind, so I leave the door open while I go put on my shoes. I walk down my driveway, closing my eyes for a moment and letting the breeze wash over me. I slowly walk to the red mailbox at the end of my driveway. I open the little door and peer inside the enclosed space. All of a sudden I hear an angered yell coming from next door. I see Calvin tumble through his front door holding what looks like a stuffed tiger. He holds it in a tight bear hug, shrieking and hollering at it with profanities that would shock a sailor. All of a sudden, with a final screech, he whips the toy to ground, looking at it with rage.

_Oh my God! He's psycho. _I was terrified of waiting here, but my legs betrayed me and wouldn't move. I focus on staying silent so nothing draws his attention towards me.

"Let me go Hobbes! Just let me go! I can't play anymore! Stop this obsession!" Calvin roars at the top of his lungs. My terror is barely describable at this point. A 15 year old boy is shouting at a toy, telling it that it has an obsession with him. I was almost at the point of wetting myself. Who knows what this boy is capable of? Would he hurt me like he tried to hurt the toy?

I'm still staring at Calvin, a stunned expression on my face. He quickly turns around and faces me. He gives me a little, evil smile and waves. This pushes me over the edge, making my mind grasp the situation. I run up my steps and into my house as fast as I can. When I make it inside I lock the door and run to my room, locking that door behind me as well.

Once inside my safe sanctuary I begin taking deep, calming breaths. After a few minutes of this I feel sufficiently calm to think about what just happened. _My parents told me there was something wrong with him, but I never knew it was _this_ severe! How can I live next to a violent stalker? Oh my God! He could come get me at any time! At school, the library, or my walks to and from those places! Omigodomigodomigodomigod!_

I resume my calming breaths, trying to figure out what to do. I decide to tell my mom about this whole situation. I run to the kitchen, where I find her eating breakfast.

"Oh, Susiekins, you're normally gone by now... Why aren't you walking yet...?" My mom trailed off, seeing the panic in my eyes. I told her the whole story and how I feel unsafe living next to that creep! She listened quietly the whole time and looked pensive.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask.

"I know he scared you today, but that was just his illness affecting him. It's... uh. Erm, I don't remember what it's called, but one of the problems includes some memory loss. There's a good chance he'll forget all about this morning and pretend everything is normal. Honey, I think you have to just go to school normally and forget all about this."

_Are you freaking kidding me? A crazy guy lives next door and talks to inanimate objects and you don't think this is a problem? _But of course, I only thought this.

"Okay... If you think that's best. I guess I'll leave now," I mutter and walk back to the front hallway. I quickly decide that I will run or jog the whole way to school. No need to take stupid chances by being alone outside longer than strictly necessary. I pack my bag, put on my shoes and coat and get ready run. I take another deep breath. _1, 2, 3, GO! _I fling open the door and slam it behind me. I shoot down the steps, onto the sidewalk and run as fast as I can, fearing Calvin pursuing me at every footfall.

**OMG. Looks like Calvin's not what we thought he would be. How did you like it? I still have 0 reviews for this story, so I can't tell if anyone likes it and wants me to continue. Please review! Please with a cherry on top! And chocolate sauce! And sprinkles! Now I'm hungry... Great! Just take 2 seconds and review. Until next chapter, farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's life? Sorry I haven't written in a really super long time. School is killer. Try having a life (over-rated, I know), good grades, and enough sleep, and you will have no ff written. Anyway... You'd better review if you know what's good for you. Enough of A/N, and onto the story!**

Calvin POV

Puzzled. That's the only word that describes how I'm feeling. Why would Susie sprint out her door like that? More importantly, why would she sprint _away_ from me like that? She _was_ later than usual on her morning routine... Probably just late for something at school that she remembered when she saw me. That makes sense...

I'm walking to school, trying to think this morning through. First Hobbes goes mental, then Susie starts acting weird! Clearly today is _not_ my day. I spend the rest of my walk thinking of ways to convince Susie to see me after school. And I know what you're thinking; _Calvin is such a handsome and charming young man. He should have no problem with girls. _And you're right, I _am_ pretty amazing with the ladies, but this is a delicate matter that must be done right the first time.

I arrive at school, drop my stuff off at my locker, then trudge to math class. Oh, right... The test is today... Oh well. A bad mark will only give me more time to "study" with Susie. Wink wink. I try to concentrate, I really do, but all I can think of is Susie. Susie smiling, Susie furrowing her brow in concentration, Susie looking at me in admiration, Hobbes glaring at me... Mental pictures show up at the most inconvenient times. I go back to the test, but I can tell it's not going well when one of the equations rearranges itself into _C+S= 3_

"Calvin! Didn't you hear the bell ring? What are you still doing here?" screeched my math teacher, Mrs. Roberts.

"Uhh, sorry Ma'am. I'll just go now," I mumble and quickly rush out the room.

Now is time to put my plan into action. English class is next, and Susie normally sits in front of me, next to her friend Beth. It'll be simple work to slip her a note. I walk to class in a hurry, excited for what seems like a life-changing opportunity. Once inside, I scan the room for _the one_. When I spot her my spirits rise, only to have them trampled on when I realize she's not in her usual seat, and all the seats around her are filled. I slowly walk to my desk, spiralling downward in misery.

All class long I try to steal glances at her, but she sits behind me, so this takes quite some effort. I don't hear a word the teacher says the entire period, until she interrupts my intense focus and screeches "Calvin! Since you were _clearly_ listening, why don't you tell us about the symbolism in Romeo and Juliet?"

_Oh damn. Time to make some crap up._ "I think that their love is a symbol of destiny, of how some people are fated to be together, and no matter what they do, they'll always be together in the end. I believe in that. Against all odds, they _will _be together." Only Susie is on my mind. I could care less about Romeo and his stupid girlfriend, or I guess his wife. Without consciously meaning to do so, I stand up, turn around and gaze at Susie. Uncontrollably I say: "So what do you say? Will you go out with me, beautiful?"

Next to Susie, her friend Beth leaps out of her chair, runs up to me and kisses me right on the lips, beaming. _What did I just do?_

"Ummm, actually... Here's the thing..." I stutter.

"Oh my God, I knew you would ask me eventually, and wasn't it so romantic how you did it with R and J, like oh my God I could just die RIGHT NOW, and I'd be happy! So where are we going? And when? And why now?" She kept going and going, until I finally admitted it.

"Beth. I'm sorry. Please sit! The problem is... I wasn't really asking you." I glance first at my shoes, then at Susie.

"Ugh! I knew you were a bitch! How could I be so stupid to think you would actually go for me? Susie Derkins always gets the guy! When's my turn?" Beth kept yelling, getting very upset. I have no intention of consoling her, but put my full attention to Susie. She's shaking, almost as if she's cold, and I wait to see her expression. I take a step towards her, when suddenly, she looks up and stares into my eyes. Everything feels right in this moment. I wouldn't change it, unless I could possibly make it last longer. That's when she shoots up, pushes past me, and storms out the door, tears streaming down her face.

**Suspense! How does Susie feel? Will Calvin understand how a teenage girl's emotions work? We'll see! To anyone who read this, thanks for not giving up on me, and my story. I appreciate it, but I appreciate it even more if you review. Even if it's one word. ("like" or "dislike" or "hurry" or "wow" or anything!) I obviously appreciate long reviews even more, but I'll love anything that lets me know how you like it. Peace and love! (or whatever it takes to get the job done)**


	5. Chapter 5

Susie POV

Let me die. Let me die. Let me die. After that scene in English class I wish I could just completely disappear. Not only have I been embarrassed beyond belief, I may have just lost my best friend. That idiotic Calvin! He ruins everything.

I'm currently in the bathroom, hiding from anyone and everyone. My goody-two shoes sense is telling me I have to leave soon, or else I'll be marked as truant. Someone like me does not simply skip class. I decide to leave the bathroom, and go straight to the office and ask to be signed out. I'll figure out an excuse. I look at myself in the mirror before going. I look horrible. It looks as though I've been crying for the past 15 minutes, which is unfortunately accurate. I splash water on my face, and leave the bathroom before anyone I know comes in and sees me. I half walk, half sprint to the office.

Before going in, I start to think of my alternatives. The simplest one is to say I'm sick, which isn't really a lie because I'm feeling pretty nauseous. I push open the door, and slowly walk inside. The receptionist looks up from her desk for a moment, but then does a double-take. I guess my attempt to look presentable failed.

"What happened?" she demands. _That's_ flattering.

"I don't feel well. My stomach hurts and I'm really sick. I need to go home." I try to sound desperate.

"Of course you do! I'll just call your mom to pick you up."

"No—I mean, she's working. I live close-by. I can just walk." She can't call my mom. She would never let me leave, no matter how sick I look.

"Hm… I have to call her anyway though. School policy."

"Please don't! She'll just worry! I'll call her when I get home." She types in something on her computer and reads something on the monitor, while I wonder if she'll let me go.

"I see you have high marks, and you are never late to class. This once I'll let you leave without calling, but just because you are a good student." She smiles at me, and I'm glad I've caught her in a good mood. I sign a couple sheets, and she enters my illness into the school records, and I'm free to leave.

As I turn to go she says, "Wait!"

I freeze, worried she could tell I wasn't really sick.

"You dropped your pen!" she states. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Get well soon!" she tells me.

"I'll try!" I say as I run out the office and head home.

The entire walk home I check over my shoulder to make sure no one (Calvin!) was following me. I run up my front steps, throw open the door, and slam it shut. I lock the door, something we rarely do. I sprint upstairs and close myself in my room. For a while I just sit numbly, my mind uncomprehending of how crazy today was. I must have been sitting there for over an hour, because the phone rings, and it turns out to be someone from my school. Specifically my good friend Sarah, who happens to be in my English class. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, but now I suppose it's inevitable. I pick up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"You know it's me. You have caller ID."

"Nice to see you too, Sarah."

"You know why I'm calling. Dish. Tell it all."

"I don't really want to talk about it. I kind of just want to forget about it, and then maybe it will go away."

"So you're calling Calvin 'it'. I don't think he'll be that easy to forget."

"Ugh. I know. I wish I could."

Sarah makes a noise of frustration. "You are so weird. A cute guy professes his love for you in a brave way, and you think it's the end of the world. Imagine how hard it is for him. Or Beth!"

"I guess… But isn't it creepy?"

"What are you smoking? It's romantic! He tried to ask you out, and he was really creative. Then you run out of the room, leaving him embarrassed. Not to mention how Beth made a fool of herself."

"Yeah… I don't know. I guess I'm not one for surprises, romantic or otherwise."

"Apparently not. I'm so jealous. I would go out with Calvin anytime! If you don't want him, can you drop hints about me?"

"Um no. Do it yourself."

"Glad to know you're always there for me."

"I don't want to!"

Sarah grumbled a bit into the receiver.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were rude, if you really must know."

"Aw, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, but I really don't need to have that awkward conversation with _him_."

"Not that! Ok, maybe a bit of that. I was talking about how you treated Calvin. You were pretty insensitive. You brutally rejected him in public, and ran away!"

"I didn't technically reject him!" I didn't say a single word.

"Your exit was pretty clear."

"Fine. I'll apologize. Happy?"

"Yes. Be good, ok?"

"I'll try," I say sarcastically, and then slam down my phone.

I leave my room, and go to a window. I can see Calvin's house from here. I wonder if I _have_ been overreacting this whole time. I could believe that if it wasn't for the whole episode where he yelled at an inanimate object. And how my mom told me he had some issues. Other than those tiny concerns, this seems like a reasonable idea. I see Calvin emerge from his house, and my first instinct is to flee, and draw the blinds. I hear Sarah's voice telling me to be good. I force myself to look at Calvin, and not let my prior judgements taint it.

He sits on a bench outside his house for a while, an envelope in his hands and a slight smile on his face. I think of Sarah's comment about how he's cute, and I try to see it. If I'm honest with myself, he is pretty attractive. He has messy blond hair that some guys may spend hours using gel to produce, while he must wake up with his like that. He's average height, but is reasonably built in the arms and chest. His eyes are a grey-blue that change sometimes. I shake my head, forcing myself out of the world where I can stare at Calvin and ignore his personality.

Just as I do this, he stands up and walks down his driveway. He turns when he reaches the sidewalk and heads towards my house. I freeze up for a moment. In an instant I decide that I absolutely must see what he's doing, and that he absolutely cannot see me while I do this. I run to a window upstairs with a sort of bamboo or wood shade pulled over it. I can see through it, but Calvin can't see me.

He advances, and I hope that he keeps walking past my house, without even a glance. Unfortunately, this does not occur. He walks up my driveway, heading up slowly, and a bit uncertainly. A small part of me is excited that he is coming to see me, while the rest of me tries to stop this feeling.

The envelope he was holding on his bench is still in his hands, and he glances at it nervously now. He seems lost in thought, when suddenly he shakes his head and jogs up to door and places it on our welcome mat. I'm anxious to see what it says, but am still determined not to show myself to him yet.

After a painstakingly long amount of time, Calvin is finally back in his house. I wait a few more minutes for good measure, but I can't stand still with the mystery of the letter waiting for me. I try to reason with myself. It's probably something for my parents. Or a letter of apology. Or an invitation to a party someone he knows is throwing. It might even just be some notes I missed in class. No need to get my hopes up high. Not that I'm be hoping for anything.

Even with all my rationalizing, I realize that this letter can only be one thing. I quickly open my door, grab the letter, and slam it closed again. I run up the stairs to my room, even though I'm partly dreading opening this. I sit on my bed and turn over the envelope in my hands. On it, written in neat writing is simply "Susie". I rip it open and read the handwritten letter.

_Dear Susie, _

_I would love to talk to you about this in person, but I figured after today's English class, that wouldn't be possible. As you probably now know, I like you. I would've liked to go out with you. I understand if you want to say no, but I'm hoping you'll reconsider. I'm sorry I surprised you in class and embarrassed you and your friend. I couldn't contain it, and I was hoping you'd feel the same way as I did. Here's my official asking you out:_

_Susie, you are gorgeous. Your smile makes you dazzling, your face makes you pretty, your body makes you sexy, but your mind makes you incredibly beautiful. Would you please accompany me on a date sometime in the very near future?_

_That's all I have to say. Sorry again, and I hope at the very least you can forgive me, even if you don't want to see me again. Please let me know your decision as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Calvin_

_*Call me at 671-555-1234* (or just come next door)_

I'm in shock by the time I finish. My initial jitters changed to stress at his proposal. Then it went to embarrassed and bashful as he described me. I felt remorse at his last lines. Did he really think I was that harsh? I feel stupid for running, and now I realize how much it must have hurt him.

I decide to give him a shot. It's not fair to judge him without knowing how he is. I take a deep breath, because even though I know this is the right thing to do, it scares me. A million possible endings flash through my mind, trying to get me to reverse my choice. I pluck up the courage, and get off my bed before I scare myself out of it. In black Sharpie I write "YES" on a sheet of paper and stuff it in an old envelope. I scrawl "Calvin" on the front, wishing my writing was neater. I push myself out of my bedroom, all the way out my front door. I sprint across the part of my lawn that we share with Calvin's family. Jumping up his steps, I drop the envelope and ring the doorbell. Then, using as much energy as I have, I race back into my house and shut the door. I look out to see if he saw me. I arrive in time to see him open the door. He looks around for a bit before spotting my note. He immediately tears it open, and scans it only for a moment. A smile breaks out across his face, confirming that I made the right verdict.

**Review for me please! Help me improve! Keep me motivated! Love ya!**


End file.
